


'you need to wake up because i can't do this without you'

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: prompt fills [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: 'You need to wake up because I can't do this without you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	'you need to wake up because i can't do this without you'

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/136260376732/20-and-32-for-phan)

It’s 3am and Dan’s just crawling into bed when he hears a _thump_ from the bottom of the stairs. He knows full well that the hall cupboard is stuffed to bursting, having just been attacked by it when getting new toilet roll, but that doesn’t stop his brain going straight to more malicious potential causes. 

‘It’s not a burglar,’ Dan tells himself aloud as he settles fully into bed beside Phil. ‘It’s not a burglar, and it’s not a murderer, and you need to calm down and go to sleep.’

Phil stirs slightly, turning towards Dan and resting his head just above Dan’s shoulder. Dan feels himself relax at Phil’s proximity, but unfortunately that also means Phil is close enough to be knocked by Dan’s jump when there’s another clear _thump_ from below, making him stir again. Sleep is a lost cause now, clearly, so instead Dan starts to build himself up to check it out. 

It’s probably still just the hall cupboard, but even if it’s not they’ve got plenty of props and equipment Dan could use as a weapon, and he’s sure he’s heard somewhere that burglars don’t want a fight and added police attention, that they’ll just flee at the first sign of an occupant. He can do this.

Dan gets up and grabs a tripod, hefting it over his shoulder, still knowing in his rational mind that it’s just the cupboard, that he’s taking a tripod with him to confront a cupboard, but unable to make himself put it down. Then, he thinks he hears a voice.

‘Oh fuck, oh fuck, I can’t do this,’ Dan dumps the tripod, rushes back over to the bed. ‘Phil, you need to wake up, I can’t do this without you,’ he whispers urgently, shaking Phil’s shoulders gently.

‘Wha?’ Phil asks, clearly only barely awake.

‘I heard noises downstairs and I think I heard a voice, I can’t get to sleep without checking it out, but I can’t go alone,’ Dan explains in a rush.

‘Okay, okay,’ Phil sighs, swinging his legs out of the other side of the bed and picking up his glasses. ‘I’ll check it out,’ he offers, then freezes when there’s another muffled sound from downstairs, a voice again, Dan thinks.

‘That wasn’t the cupboard,’ Dan says dumbly.

‘It wasn’t,’ Phil agrees, suddenly sounding much more awake. ‘It could be the neighbours,’ Phil says, reasonably, but still picks up the tripod Dan had discarded as he crosses towards the door, opening it slowly and calling out ‘Hello?’

‘What are you doing?’ Dan demands in a whisper. ‘They’ll hear you!’

‘If there’s anyone there I’m scaring them off,’ Phil replies, before stepping out into the hallway and turning on the light.

It’s empty as far as they can see, but as they stand at the top of the stairs the shadows Dan has so often imagined filled with supernatural beings seem more ominous than ever. 

‘We’re coming down,’ Phil warns, and starts a rapid descent before Dan can catch him.

‘Oh, fuck,’ Dan hovers for a second before pounding down the stairs after Phil, trying to sound as big and intimidating as possible. 

He almost crashes into Phil’s back when he reaches the landing outside their bathroom, not expecting to find him stopped at the top of the stairs. 

‘It was the fucking cupboard,’ Phil groans, dropping the tripod and rubbing his hands over his eyes. ‘Your overactive imagination is infectious, I swear. I’m going back to bed.’

With that Phil turns away, and Dan can see that the hall cupboard has indeed burst open, cleaning supplies scattered all over the bottom of the stairs. Dan is just about to turn to follow Phil, leaving the clean up to the next morning, when there’s another loud _thud_ and the door rattles.

‘Hello?’ Dan calls out as he hears Phil descend the stairs again behind him, determined to be the brave one this time.

‘Oh, it’s the wrong door! _That’s_ why it wouldn’t open! Sorry, Rick,’ comes the cheerful - and slightly slurred - voice of their neighbour. 

Dan and Phil groan in unison, turning away and heading back to the bedroom without giving a response.


End file.
